herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ned Moseley
Summary Ned Moseley is a Human later turned Zombie and one of the main protagonists of the 2015 American comedy horror film Freaks of Nature, portrayed by Josh Fadem who was the camera guy in roles of the Television series Better Call Saul and Liz Lemon. History Ned is the former best friend of Dag Parker and also a social outcast at high school. An argument with his family, Ned visits the zombie ghetto. He allows a female teenage zombie to bite his leg, transforming him into a zombie. In subsequent brawls between the factions, Dag, Ned, and Petra join together and hide in Stuart Miller's basement, but Petra and Ned are overcome by hunger and eat Stuart and his mother. The aliens are able to determine their location, causing them to seek cover at the high school. Petra and Dag become trapped and make out, but he flinches and Petra accuses him of being afraid of her. The aliens find them again, and Dag realizes that the aliens can only see inorganic materials, such as their synthetic clothing. The three then strip and run to Dag's house, where they change into organic cotton clothes kept by Dag's hippie mother. Later, Dag, Petra, and Ned are captured by the aliens. They are placed with other captured residents in a warehouse, with force fields segregating the humans, vampires and zombies. Dag, Ned, and Petra convince everyone to band together to fight the aliens. Ned and Dag are able to hit the bomb with a plank, returning it to the spaceship which explodes, destroying the alien menace. Everything returns to normal for the town, Ned appears to be happier and better adjusted as a zombie, and seems to have bonded with his star athlete brother who has also become a zombie. Powers & Abilities Gifted Intellect: Ned was a very wise and smart straight A student to have gifted intellect to hack computers and when encountering the situations of an Alien apocalypse. he knew the aliens couldn’t spot anymore without them wearing clothing and that they came for the Ripplets, as well as figuring since the alien’s armor would transport him to other places he set trap for him and his friends to the prison camp instead of killing them. He also found out how to bypass the force-field without getting everyone harmed and succeeded at freeing them with the assistance of his allies. Athleticism: 'He played baseball as child in middle school as a pitcher for showing great throwing and catching skills. Ned used this technique to catch the alien explosive and passed it to Dag for him to destroy the spaceship. 'As a Zombie Enhanced Bite: '''As being a Zombie, Ned’s jaw structure possesses a much stronger bite which can easily pierce though the flesh of any average human or supernatural being like a vampire’s finger. '''Feral Mind: '''Consuming too much brains can corrupt his mind into a feral state which enables him to become half unaware of his actions as shown in the brawl at the Millers residence where he charged at Dag and others. '''Killing Instinct: As all traditional Zombies, he intends to have killer instincts towards any living organism he comes around if either hungry for brains or provoked. Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genius Category:Unwanted Category:Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mutated